heartbeatfandomcom-20200215-history
Changing Places
Synopsis Nick and Kate, a married couple, arrive at Aidensfield. While Nick as the new local police constable discovers that he's needed immediately, Kate as a doctor is told that there's no need for her because she's a woman. Full Summary In 1964 London policeman Nick Rowan and his recently qualified Doctor wife - Kate move away from the city and go to the rural surroundings of Aidensfield, a village in the heart of the North Yorkshire Moors, where Nick's the new village policeman. Whilst they are still settling in, Nick's new section Sergeant, a Sgt Blaketon calls for Nick and takes him to see the local Rogue - Claude Greengrass and insists that he charge him with livestock worrying after his dog, Alfred killed a budgie! Greengrass admits Alfred did kill the bird and offers compensation, but Blaketon insists Greengrass be charged, despite Nick's reservations. The case goes to Court, but due to insufficient evidence, the court can't charge Greengrass as a budgie isn't classed as livestock. Meanwhile a local woman, Georgina Fraser tells Nick that she has a prowler at her house and one night she calls Nick out when the prowler returns. She then see's him at the village pub, the Aidensfield Arms, and Nick goes to see the Landlord George Ward. George tells him he's an Australian man called Harold Jackson who is in the area trying to sell his mother's house. Nick checks with all the local estate agencies and tracks Jackson down and takes him to Ashfordly Police Station for questioning. Jackson denies the allegations, but when Nick tells him that it's Miss Fraser who has made the allegations, Jackson reveals he flirted with Miss Fraser years before, but he thought she didn't take it seriously. After she makes another allegation, Miss Fraser then reveals she's been in love with him and was angry when he rejected her. And when he returned to sell the house recently, she spotted him and wanted to try and ruin his life to get her own back. Meanwhile Kate's future plans take an unexpected turn when she visits her old friend, local Doctor, Alex Ferrenby. She had hoped to join him in his practice, but he tells her there is no job for her because she is a woman and it's not the job for her. Also, a gang of Mods come and ruin the village dance where all the local rockers, including Alan Maskell, are and Kate helps Alan's mother give birth to yet another child. Cast Main Characters *'Derek Fowlds' as Sergeant Oscar Blaketon *'Frank Middlemass' as Dr Alex Ferrenby *'Bill Maynard' as Claude Jeremiah Greengrass *'Nick Berry' as PC Nick Rowan *'Niamh Cusack' as Dr Kate Rowan Recurring Characters *'Andy Abrahams' as Magistrate *'Suzanne Hitchmough' as Sandra Murray *'Jack Deam' as Alan Maskell *'Mark Jordon' as PC Phil Bellamy *'William Simons' as PC Alf Ventress *'Stuart Golland' as George Ward Guest Cast *'Phoenix' as The Telstars *'Eileen O'Brien '''as Mrs Maskell *'Malcolm Hebden''' as Clerk of Court *'Del Henney' as Harold Jackson *'Peter Wallis' as Old Bob *'Rosemary McHale' as Georgina Fraser *'Mark J. Pepper' as First Mod *'Nicola Headley' as Baby Girl *'Gemma Cawthorne' as Lizzie Maskell * Marcus Lund as Second Mod Music *"(There's) Always Something There to Remind Me" by Sandie Shaw *"Hippy Hippy Shake" by The Swinging Blue Jeans *"Stranger on the Shore" by Mr Acker Bilk with The Leon Young String Chorale *"Boom Boom" by The Animals *"Do You Love Me?" sung by Group in the show from the original song by Brian & The Tremeloes *"Twist and Shout" sung by Group in the show from the original song by The Beatles *"Tutti Frutti" sung by Group in the show from the original song by Little Richard Trivia *This is the first ever episode of Heartbeat. *This episode was originally broadcast on a Friday night on 9pm so the restraints on language, violence & nudity is fairly down to a minimum. In the scene where Nick & Kate are in bed and the phone goes so Nick has to go downstairs' to answer it (just before the adverts come on usually) there was a scene in which we see Niamh Cusack's bare chest. The scene has not been shown since but is available on VHS. Gallery File:165191 Image:165198 Image:165196 Image:165195 Image:165194 Image:215294.png Image:215295.png Image:215296.png Image:215297.png Image:215298.png Image:215299.png Image:215300.png Image:215301.png Image:215302.png Image:215303.png Image:215304.png Image:215305.png Image:215307.png Image:215306.png Image:215308.png Image:215309.png Image:215310.png Image:215311.png Image:215312.png Image:215313.png Image:215314.png image:216624 image:216625 image:216626 image:216627 image:216629 image:216628 image:216631 image:216632 image:216633 image:216634 image:216635 image:216636 image:216637 image:216638 image:327482 image:327505 image:327506 image:327509 image:327510 image:327511 image:327512 image:327513 image:327514 Video Category:Episodes Category:Series One